


In the Holes of My Sweater

by GillianSaysRAWR



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSaysRAWR/pseuds/GillianSaysRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John is dragged out into the cold on a case, Sherlock finds a way to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Holes of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the song 'Sweater Weather' by The Neighbourhood.

It was the end of a case and they found themselves in Hyde Park in the middle of December, John cursed under his breath at Sherlock for making them run out of the house at such a short notice. He didn’t grab a big enough jacket, and now it was cold and late. The murderer had been caught a while ago, but Sherlock insisted that John join him while he looked at a curious patch of moss he found while chasing the perp. 

“Are you done yet? I can’t stay here any longer,” John said, his breath visible in front of him.

“Should have grabbed a better coat.” Sherlock didn’t even bother to look up; his face was buried in a tree. 

John paced back and forth, trying to not freeze to death. He jumped up and down, wiggled his hands and toes, everything he could think of to warm his body up but it just wasn’t working. He contemplated going to find coffee, but it was just too late for a place to be open, even if it was London.

“Sherlock, I’m serious, can you hurry this up?” He was annoyed now, warmth was a precious thing to John.

An audible sigh came from the crouched over consulting detective, who was now also annoyed because he saw this whole problem as John’s fault. “Give me five more minutes.”

It was as good as John was going to get, so he rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby bench, shaking his legs as much and as fast as he could to keep the blood circulating. 

This was going to be a very long five minutes.

“I’m done John, we can leave now.” Sherlock said, no more than three minutes later.

“Oh, you finished early.” John got up from the bench and began walking beside Sherlock, “Overlooked something I’m guessing?”

A smirk appeared on Sherlock’s face, he glanced down at John, “You’re getting better at deducing things, very good.” 

John smiled back up at Sherlock, however he couldn’t stop shivering. The cold was getting unbearable and it was at least a fifteen minute walk until they reached a main street to get a cab, John was wondering if he was ever going to make it. 

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to notice this, that even walking wasn’t helping John keep a comfortable body temperature. He thought over it for a second, contemplating what to do, and he finally figured it out. Sherlock hesitated for a moment, but then he slipped his hand in John’s, and allowed John’s hand to creep into his jacket sleeve. What surprised him most of all was that John didn’t rip his hand out of Sherlock’s and storm off, he instead allowed Sherlock to try to keep him warm.

John was as perplexed as Sherlock was, he knew that this was a weird way for a straight man to walk with his male flatmate, but it was so cold and Sherlock’s warmth was slowly crawling up his arm and to the rest of his body. Not to mention the overall feeling of rightness that had come over John when it happened, it was oddly comforting.

They walked like that in silence until they reached the main street. Sherlock hailed a cab and they had finally reached a source of warmth that made John very, very happy. The ride home was also shared in silence, as well as hand in hand. Half way home, Sherlock once again took John’s hand into his coat sleeve, and it sat there, intertwined with the long fingers of the coat’s owner. They stared out separate windows, their hands meeting in the center seat. 

Arriving at 221b was something John had been looking forward to since he rushed out earlier, and as he slipped his hand out of Sherlock’s coat and got out of the cab he didn’t long to be in his warm bed, but back in the cab, with his hand in Sherlock’s. The mentioned man then joined John on the sidewalk and made his way up the steps to the flat door, he opened it and let John in and the pair climbed the stairs. 

Upon entering the flat, John grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up, then sat on the couch. Sherlock too that as a cue, a “please make me tea” cue, and so he did just that. He grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and turned the kettle on. 

Moments later, Sherlock appeared in the living room with two cups of tea, John cleared a place for them on the coffee table with his feet, and Sherlock placed one cup down. John’s eyebrows furrowed, wasn’t Sherlock going to join him? 

Sherlock looked down at John, his face showing a hint of confusion, presumably because it didn’t look like Sherlock was going to join him. However, Sherlock placed the other cup down on the table and gained a smile from John, who took his arm out of the blanket and allowed Sherlock to join him in his cocoon. 

The pair sat there for a while, moving a little to sip at their tea. It was warm, their body heat became trapped in the blanket, but it was a comfortable warm. John’s eyes began to droop after he finished his tea, and he turned to Sherlock. Sherlock noticed John’s weariness, and figured he knew how to help. Keeping his hands inside the blanket, Sherlock wrapped his arm around John and pulled him down to lie on the couch. John didn’t stop him, and pair were quietly wrapped on the couch. After a moment, Sherlock moved his hands and slipped them into the sleeves of John’s jumper. The smaller man took hold of Sherlock’s hands, and rested them in his sleeves.

“Good night, Sherlock.” John whispered, and he faded off into a world of warmth and sleep.


End file.
